


Un garçon pas comme les autres

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, But Peter have instict, F/M, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Peter avait ses nouvelles victimes, Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un enfant aussi divertissant.





	Un garçon pas comme les autres

Peter Hale n'avait plus rien à perdre, il était seul, et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il vivait comme ça depuis tellement longtemps, toujours distant et peu sociable, ses parents l'avaient mis de coté pendant son adolescence pour s'occuper de sa sœur aînée qui avait un avenir promettant, et il avait apprit bien vite à se débrouiller tout seul. Et même s'il voulait un peu de compagnie, personne n'aimait être trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, personne n'aimait le côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Il était.... Différent. Trop intelligent, trop rusé et manipulateur pour son propre bien. Il en était fier, il avait des compétences qu'il pouvait utiliser contre n'importe qui, dont son neveu quand il était assez jeune et que sa mère le laissait s'approcher de lui. 

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas ses plans, au contraire. Les gens l'évitaient par instinct, il pouvait donc observer ses victimes pour facilement, les traquer et chasser sans se faire prendre. Suivre leurs habitudes, leurs trajet, leurs goûts, tout pour pouvoir les attirer dans ses filets dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il avait la trentaine, aucune famille, ils étaient tous morts il y a quelques années et était le seul survivant. Il savait que ça allait arriver, sa sœur n'avait pas écouté ses avertissements, il n'avait pas insister, et ils avaient payés pour cette erreur, aucun boulot, pas de logement fixe, il changeait toujours d'appartement restant tout de même dans la même ville qu'est Beacon-Hills. Il avait apprit tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne jamais se faire prendre, ne jamais être soupçonné. Il savait nettoyer une scène de crime, nettoyer toutes les preuves, ne laissant aucune indice ni aucun témoin. Souvent les personnes disparues n'étaient jamais retrouvées, et il fallait facilement des semaines avant que les flics viennent à sa recherche. Expert dans son domaine, il avait perfectionné ses plans au fil du temps, prenant un malin plaisir à chasser ses victimes et les voir terrorisés. La couleur du sang le captivait, il ne s'en lasserait jamais, ils étaient tous différents, l'odeur du sang changeait en fonction de la victime, la teinte de rouge également, mais c'était léger et peu de gens serait capable de le voir, il avait juste des sens un peu plus développés que la moyenne. 

Contrairement à ce que toutes ces victimes pensent, il n'était pas fou, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il n'avait aucun problème psychologique, juste une certaine passion pour le meurtre, pour les être humains en général. Les voir essayer de s'en sortir alors qu'ils sont bloqués, les voir perdre espoirs petit à petit, les voir effrayés, se trahir les uns les autres pour survivre. Tout cela le faisait vibrer, il aimait les voir se battre. Ils réagissent tous différemment mais aussi de la même façon sur certains point, l'homme est égoïste, il se fera toujours passer avant les autres, c'est son premier instinct. Et ceux qui combattaient cet instinct étaient juste stupide. 

6 ans qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait, et jamais il n'a été suspecter de quoi que se soit, son travail était toujours parfait et méticuleux, aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Jusqu’à ce jour.

Il avait traquer ses proies, les avaient suivis pendant plus d'une semaine, apprenant leurs habitude, à tel point qu'il pouvait savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'il faisait à chaque moment de la journée. C'était un groupe de 6 lycéens, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Peter savait comment les attraper quand ils sortiraient du lycée. 

Il avait préparé tout ce qu'il avait prévue dans une rue où il savait qu'ils allaient passer pour rentrer chez eux. Il était prêt du lycée, dans une maison un peu délabrée mais quand même présentable où il allait séjourner un peu de temps, ayant tuer les deux propriétaires, deux personnes âgés dont il se servirait pour réserver une petite surprise aux enfants histoire de les mettre dans le bain directement, personne ne le dérangerait. Ils s'assurerait de capter l'attention des jeunes sur la maison, laissant la curiosité les mener tout droit à l'abattoir. Ce n'était jamais bien dur d'attirer une bande de lycéen, les adolescent sont parfait pour ça, ils sont toujours trop curieux pour leur propre bien, trop vieux pour se méfier d'une simple maison délabré et aimant le frisson de l'interdit, et trop jeune pour avoir peur d'une maison qui criait pourtant le danger. 

En milieu d'après midi, la bande d'adolescent descendit la rue, rigolant entre eux, discutant joyeusement, riant, se faisant des blagues, se disputant sur des sujet futiles, bref, vivant leur petite vie de lycéen sans problème majeur dans la vie. L'un d'entre eux était un peu à l'écart, en retrait, observant les autres plus qu'il ne participait aux conversations, mais souriant quelques fois amusé. Il le reconnu comme étant le fils du sheriff, Stiles Stilinski, un nouveau défis pour lui, il voulait savoir ce qui arriverait s'il s'en prenait à lui, ce que son père allait faire, c'est en partis pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce groupe spécifiquement. 

Un jeune homme brun, cheveux bouclés s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, remarquant son retrait.  
Isaac Lahey, enfant maltraité par son père depuis des années, utilise du sarcasme en partie pour se défendre.  
-Stiles ? Pourquoi es-tu si réservé, il faut te lâcher un peu !  
-Vous auriez dut le voir il y à quelques années, vous le préféreriez maintenant. Avant il était ce gosse hyperactif qu'on a envie de claquer dans un mur, il était agaçant ne fermait jamais sa grande bouche et ne pouvait s’arrêter de bouger comme un enfant spasmodique. Vraiment insupportable.

Jackson Whittemore, gosse de riche, un vrai trou du cul, et en profite pour s'en prendre aux plus faibles, personne ne le regrettera quand il en aura finis, il sera le plus facile à attirer.

-Jackson ! Cria un garçon aux cheveux noir, outré, il n'était pas agaçant, je ne te permet pas de parler comme ça de mon meilleur ami !

Scott McCall, un jeune adolescent doux et gentil, toujours prêt à intervenir pour ses amis, fidèle et loyal, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait du genre à essayer de sauver ses amis quand ils seront pris, donc facile à attraper aussi, il s'occuperait de lui en dernier, le laissant assister à la mort de ses soit-disant amis, et celle de sa petite amie, Allison Argent, qui marchait à coté de lui en lui tenant la main.  
Argent, une famille de chasseur locale. Sa tante était la femme qui avait tuer toute sa famille, mais elle était trop innocente pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa famille.

Le garçon à l'écart, Stiles, roula des yeux exaspéré, n'ajoutant pas de mot pour se défendre. Jackson était un abrutis, se n'était pas nouveau, tout le monde le savait et il avait depuis longtemps compris que ça ne servait a rien de lui répondre. 

Mais Scott, son « meilleur ami », lui, ne comprenait toujours pas, et venait sauter à sa rescousse à n'importe quel moment. Il aimait Scott, il se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais ce n'était plus comme avant, plus depuis ce jour, ce fameux jour où il avait tout perdu. Depuis ce jour il se sentait engourdis, il ressentais parfois de l'amusement, mais de l'amour ? Non, il ne se permettait plus d'aimer qui que se soit. 

-Ho tait-toi McCall ! Avoue quand même que c'est mieux quand il se tait.  
Scott grogna, mais ne répliqua pas, et au moment ou Jackson allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire entendre sa voix désagréable, un gros bruit se fit entendre dans la maison à coté d'eux. Ils se retournèrent tous pour la regarder silencieusement. Elle semblait potable mais quand même délabrée dans le genre de maison hantée qui faisait flipper certains jeunes, ou dans laquelle se passait des choses étranges. 

Jackson fit un pas en avant pour se diriger vers la maison, quand il fut retenu par une fille aux cheveux blonds véniciens qui lui tapa le bras et le retint en arrière.  
Lydia Martin, la fille populaire du lycée, semblait plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle l'intriguait un peu. Et il devait avouer qu'il voulait plus que tout, voir à quoi elle ressemblait entourée de sang.

-Qu... Lydia ?! C'est quoi ton problème ça fait mal !  
-Ne va pas dedans.  
On sentais dans sa voix que se n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre, et elle savait se faire respecter. Sauf par Jackson. Peut être pour ça qu'ils était ensemble.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur d'une vieille maison délabrée que je vais t'écouter, espèce de tarée, il marmonna les derniers mots en se frottant le bras, elle avait de la force la garce !

Stiles lui tapa derrière la tête, faisant retentir un son fort dans la rue qui était soudainement beaucoup trop calme. Jackson se retourna pour le regarder comme s'il avait envie de le tuer. Il soutint son regard, sans cligner des yeux, haussant les sourcils, le provoquant d'essayer de faire quoi que se soit, sachant très bien que le garçon en face de lui était une grande gueule qui ne mordait jamais.  
-¨Premièrement, me regarde pas comme ça tu l'as mériter.  
-Quoi ? J'ai mal parler à ta chérie ?  
Stiles et Lydia roulèrent des yeux en même temps, se regardant avec exaspération  
-C'est toi qui sort avec, pas moi crétin.  
En effet Jackson et Lydia sortaient ensemble, ils était le couple le plus populaire du lycée, depuis 2 ans ils se supportaient, enfin, Lydia supportait Jackson, et Stiles ne savait pas comment elle faisait, ni pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, ils ne faisait que se battre, mais bon, Lydia avait surement besoin de quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête.  
Beaucoup de gens comme cet abrutis pensaient qu'il aimait Lydia depuis l'école primaire, Scott inclus, il ne l'avais pas nier. C'était peut-être le cas avant, mais maintenant, il ne ressentait que de l'admiration pour la fille, elle était intelligente, même si elle le cachait aux yeux de tout le monde pour éviter de faire passer Jackson pour ce qu'il est. Stiles le savait, il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que la moyenne, il était un fin observateur. Et même s'il trouvait ça dommage qu'elle cache sa vrai personnalité, il accepta son choix et ne dit rien. Ils auraient pus devenir amis dans d'autre circonstances, c'était dommage. 

-Deuxièmement, Lydia n'est pas tarée au contraire, tu es juste trop stupide pour remarquer le vrai danger de cette maison, cette maison crie le danger alors tu ferais mieux de l'écouter. Crétin.

Tout le monde, à l’exception de Lydia, le regarda silencieusement, attendant qu'il continue.  
Il roula des yeux. Vraiment ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous si stupide ?

-Franchement ? Personne ici peut sentir que quelque chose s'est passer dans cette maison ? Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que quelqu'un soit mort ici.  
Jackson toujours fidèle a lui-même, se fouta de sa gueule ouvertement, et il eut le plaisir de remarquer que les autres aussi le regardait avec amusement. Même Scott, qui était plus discret.

-Très bien les génies, dit-il sarcastiquement, allez jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur, et si vous revenez vivant, je vous paye a tous un kebab ? Ça vous va ?  
-Hop Stilinski tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! 

Tout le monde souri en pensant au repas qu'ils pourrait avoir, sauf une qui savait qu'il avait raison et pourtant suivit quand même son petit-ami dans la maison. Tout le monde se mit en marche, déterminer, même si quelques-uns était plus méfiant que d'autre. 

Ils étaient stupide, ils pensaient qu'il faisait une blague, qu'il voulait juste leur faire peur, ça aurait put être le cas autrefois, mais ils aurait dût savoir que cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 ans qu'il ne faisait plus de blagues stupides, c'est peut-être pour cela que Scott s'arrêta quelques instant pour regarder entre lui et la maison, incertain, avant de suivre Jackson dans la maison.  
Car même si Scott ne voulait pas y aller, Lydia suivrait Jackson, Allison suivrait Lydia, et donc Scott suivrait Allison. Stiles suivit Scott parce qu’il était son meilleur ami, et sentait qu'il allait y avoir quelques événements intéressants d'ici quelques instants.

Il les suivis dans la maison, cherchant un truc palpitant, alors quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grincement digne des films d'horreur, il sourit d'un sourire carnassier.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Peter fut surpris quand il vit la fille retenir son petit ami. Il pouvait les écouter de la maison, ils s'étaient arrêter juste devant la maison et ils n'étaient pas vraiment discret. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un résister à la curiosité. La peur l'emportant comme si elle savait qu'il s'était passer quelque chose ici. Lydia, elle était intrigante mais cela pouvait aussi être juste une peur naturelle. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir, cela semblait plus profond qu'une seule peur des maison abandonnée. Elle semblait intelligente, mais trop suiveuse pour son propre bien, elle suivit son copain malgré le danger et c'était stupide. 

Cependant le garçon aux yeux d'ambre avait piqué sa curiosité. Il allait faire un autre bruit pour les attirer, mais il n'en eut plus besoin quand il entendit Stiles provoquer ses amis pour qu'ils rentrent. Il n'y avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'il savait comment manipuler ces adolescents, les faire faire ce qu'il veut qu'il fassent. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi l'enfant les poussaient dans la gueule du loup.

Alors il l'observa de plus prêt, le garçon semblait ordinaire, rien d'étrange à son propos,. Quand ils entrèrent, il se concentra sur lui, il pensait qu'il allait rester à l'extérieur, mais il devait avoir surestimer son intelligence, dommage, cela aurait put être un peu plus amusant. Les adolescents sont vraiment de petit-être stupides. Il ne manqua pas l'amusement que le garçon éprouvait quand il entra, et la curiosité qui se cachait derrière les yeux ambrés qui brillait presque de malice. Peter avait toujours été douer pour déchiffrer les émotions des gens, mais il se dit que le garçon était amusé d'avoir l'occasion de faire peur à ses camarade. 

Il n'aurait pas put mieux se tromper, et pourtant il était rare que Peter fasse des erreurs. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il les laissa découvrir un peu les lieu, appréciant le sentiment de peur qui se dégageait d'eux. Certain était déjà terrifiés et pourtant il n'avait même pas encore commencer. Un sourire de prédateur glissa sur son visage, et il ne put le contenir. La chasse commençait !

Les enfants montèrent à l'étages, essayant de trouver quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Il en profita pour fermer à clé toutes les entrées et les sorties. Il y avait beaucoup de portes, la maison était plutôt grande, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisie, il aimait la chasse et il savait qu'il allait en avoir une. 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre un cris strident, qui montrait la découverte des corps, les deux propriétaire était dans leurs chambres baignant dans leur sang, les yeux grand ouvert, il avait fait exprès de les disposer comme ça pour traumatiser les plus sensibles. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux s'était évanouit.  
« Lydia ?! Entendit-il, Qu'est-ce q.... HAA !!  
La deuxième fille du groupe l'avait rejoins pour voir ce qu'il se passait et avait crier à son tour en découvrant les cadavres. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la chambre, et il eut le bonheur d'entendre la peur et le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient, l'un d'entre-eux vomis sur le sol, le grand brun aux cheveux bouclé , les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Ils étaient soit blanc, soit vert, oui vraiment traumatiser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda la brune à Scott  
-Je sais pas, Allison, je ne sais pas, on devrait appeler la police non ?  
-Pour leur dire quoi ? Demanda Jackson, nous sommes sur une propriété privée, nous n'avons aucune raison d'être ici, si on nous voit ici on sera juste suspect.  
-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là. Allison commençait à paniquer, la peur au ventre. Tandis que Scott commençait à avoir une crise d'asthme faisant angoisser encore plus les autres. Tout le monde se dirigea vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
Ils étaient tous blancs, sauf un, qui avait pris une légère teinte verte, prêt à vomir à n'importe quel moment. Il fallut à peut prêt deux minutes à Peter pour se rendre compte qu'un des adolescents manquait à l'appel. Stiles entra dans la chambre, d'un pas nonchalant, avant de lancer une ventoline à son meilleur ami, pour qu'il puisse respirer plus facilement.  
-Scotty, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devait garder ta ventoline sur toi, je serais pas toujours là pour te l'apporter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas sur toi que tu n'as plus de crise.  
Il s'arrêta de parler, observant la pièce tranquillement avant que son regard ne tombe sur les deux cadavres dans la pièce, avec curiosité alors qu'il s'accroupissait à coté d'eux. Il s’apprêtait à toucher la vielle femme quand Jackson le souleva avec violence pour le remettre debout  
-On peut savoir ce que tu fait Stilinski ?

Stiles regarda son camarade les yeux sans vie, ses lèvres courbées dans un sourire en coin qui rendrait presque Peter jaloux. Ce gosse pouvait être effrayant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pendant sa semaine d'observation, le gosse avait été plus que model, rien à lui reprocher, le genre d'enfant dont tout le monde rêve.  
-J'identifie les victimes abrutis.  
Jackson le regarda quelques seconde, interdit, le regardant comme s'il venait de perdre la raison.  
-Okay j'appelle ton père ! Annonça Scott.

Le jeune garçon commença à ouvrir son portable avant que Stiles, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Peter inclus, prenne le téléphone avec une rapidité déconcertante et le jeta de toute ses forces dans le mur, le faisant exploser en morceau.

« Stiles ?!! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Cria son meilleur ami, à la fois furieux et décontenancé  
-N'appelle pas mon père.  
-Pourquoi !!?  
-C'est trop risquer, le mec qui a fait ça est probablement dans le coin. Çà ne fera que des victime en plus pour lui, et il pourrait s'en sortir indemne.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Isaac perdant encore plus de couleur, la voie tremblotante, oubliant toute l'image dure qu'il avait créer pour se protéger.  
-Le sang est encore frais, et je ne pense pas que ses deux personnes âgées étaient visées, elles étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, regardait les entailles, c'est un professionnel qui sait ce qu'il fait. Nous sommes ceux qu'il voulait attirer ici, peut être qu'on nous en veux personnellement, ou juste qu'il cherchait des victimes, mais nous sommes en danger. Les autres pièces sont nickel, il a fait un travail propre, et le bruit que nous avons entendu de dehors ne s'est pas fait tout seul.

Okay il retirais ce qu'il avait dit, ce gosse était vraiment intelligent, plus que la plupart des flics, peut-être voulait-il suivre les trace de son père, cela l'excitait encore plus dans sa chasse, dommage qu'il doive tuer un tel prodige. Il devait tenir son esprit de déduction de son père.

-Raison de plus pour appeler les flics alors ! Hurla Jackson perdant son sang-froid, transpirant la peur  
-Je propose déjà que tu arrête de gueuler comme un abrutis après moi, parce qu’il est probablement encore dans la maison et si il nous avait pas encore remarqué, maintenant c'est fait crétin. Je vous avait dit de ne pas entrer, vous en avez fait qu'à votre tête c'est votre problème. Celui qui appelle la station de Shérif je le tue moi même compris? Pas question d'amener mon père ici.  
On fait parti de son jeu, appeler les flics ne ferais que nous faire tuer plus vite, donc non, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir, et n'essayer pas la porte d'entrée, il a probablement tout fermer à clé. 

Il ignora les regards que tous les autres lui donnait et analysa la pièce. Il y avait une autre porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée, probablement le tueur voulait qu'ils passent par là, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait jouer les règle du jeu, ou non. Est ce que la mort les attendaient derrière cette porte, ou derrière celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. 

-Je rêve ou la situation t'amuse ?! Demanda Jackson, en voyant le regard excité qui traversait son visage.  
Il lui sourit.  
-Tu sais Jackson, avoir peur ne changera rien, à part de lui donner juste plus de satisfactions et de plaisir.  
-Je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne panique pas ? On est dans la même pièce que deux cadavres, et un tueur en série se balade dans la maison. La voix perçante de Lydia le fit grimacer malgré lui.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, il se détourna et regarda autour de lui pour chercher une arme. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'homme leur ai laisser quelque chose mais bon tout était bon à prendre. 

-Tu sais tu peux toujours partir en courant, peut-être que tu t'en sortira hum ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis Jackass ? dit-il en continuant à chercher n'importe quoi, en haussant des épaule d'un air décontracté.  
Et l'autre adolescent l'écouta, ne voulant pas paraître pour un lâche qui avait peur d'un soit-disant meurtrier. Si Stiles n'avait pas peur, lui non plus. Réflexion stupide pour un homme stupide. Il eut le temps de faire deux pas en dehors de la pièce avant que Peter lui saute dessus le couteau sur la gorge, appréciant les sons effrayés qui sortaient de sa bouche. 

Le gamin pleurait le suppliant pour sa vie. Il lui trancha la gorge, le laissant se vider de son sang lentement mais surement.  Les cris des autres résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il attacha le corps à la balustrade avant de le jeter par dessus bord, le laissant à quelques mètres du sol, les poignets liés, des marques apparaissant déjà en dessous de la corde. Il apprécia le cris de pure agonie quand les liens l’empêchèrent de toucher le sol, forçant sur ses bras et ses poignés. Il descendit lentement des escaliers, une marche par une marche, guettant sa victime comme un prédateur. Il pouvait sentir la peur émaner du garçon, voir la douleur sur son visage, écouter ses gémissement suppliants, goûter le sang sur ses mains. Quand il fut debout devant sa victime qui tentait désespèrent de se défaire de ses liens et de s'éloigner, en vain, il marqua une pause. 

-Efforts futile, tu ne pourra pas t'échapper  
-S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça je ferais ce que vous voudrez, supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux, de la morve coulant de son nez. vraiment dégouttant. Il réprima une grimace avant de soulever doucement le T-shirt du lycéen.  
-Et que penses-tu pouvoir m'offrir ? Jeune adolescent stupide, tu ne peux rien m'apporter, tu es inutile ici.  
Les pleurs redoublèrent mais il n'abandonna pas.  
-Argent, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, mes parents sont riches, je peux t'en donner beaucoup.  
-Hooo, et tu penses vraiment que si j'avait besoin d'argent je m'attaquerait à une bande d'adolescent à peine puberts ?  
Il glissa le couteau qu'il avait dans ses main, sur l'abdomen en face de lui, traçant des traits légers, appréciant les sons de douleur malgré le peu de dégâts qu'il lui faisait subir. Le garçon était vraiment sensible à la douleur, c'était amusant, mais quelque peu décevant. Tout cela manquait de challenge. Il enfonça sa lame un peu plus profondément dans la chair, ouvrant une plaie de quelques centimètres de profondeur. Un cri de douleur raisonna dans la maison, et il n'avait aucun doute que les autres enfants l'avaient entendu, les mettant en garde face à se qui les attendaient.

Il quitta le garçon, remonttant les escaliers, le laissant se vider de son sang gouttes par gouttes, pour retourner dans la pièce précedente.  
La chambre était vide, hormis les deux cadavres qui étaient déjà présent, la porte qui menait à l'autre partie de la maison était ouverte. 

C'est partis pour la chasse !  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Stiles couru aussi vit qu'il le put, laissant les autres derrière, il regarda vite les chambre à droite puis à gauche, cherchant des armes ou une sortie de secours, un endroit sûr en attendant. Dans sa course il s'était séparer des autres, il était le plus rapide et il était sur que la plus part avaient chercher la première pièce qu'ils trouvaient pour se cacher sous un lit, dans une armoire. Il se retourna, personne. Son cœur battait à fond dans sa poitrine, son souffle erratique. Il ne s'étais pas sentis aussi vivant depuis des années. A tel point qu'un sourire occupait la moitié de son visage, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie non contenue. Il aimait cette chasse, et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme le poursuivrait si il s'enfuyait.

Mais il n'avait pas envia de s'enfuir, il allait retourner voir les autres, peut être les sauver, il ne savait pas encore, il ne se mettrait pas en danger imminent mais bon ça le ferais chier si Scott mourrait,ou Lydia même si elle était assez intelligente pour s'en sortir vivante il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient affaire à un professionnel. Un cri résonna dans toute la maison, ou le manoir, si on en jugeait la grandeur. Le tueur était encore avec Jackson. Il s'arrêta quelques instant, la respiration irrégulière, il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes. Il devait rejoindre les autres, ça pourrait être intéressant, peut-être pourrait-il déjouer les plans de l'homme. Ils n'avaient pas l’avantage du terrain, la maison était complètement inconnue, et le tueur avait largement eut le temps de faire le tour des lieux, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il marcha prudemment, il ne vit aucune armes dans aucune salle, l'homme avait vraiment fait le ménage il était méticuleux. Il accéléra le pas, quand il entra dans une salle de bain, Allison sursauta quand il entra et faillis crier, il fut reconnaissant quand il vit qu'elle réussit à le contenir. Scott sera dévasté si elle meurt et il le lui reprochera sa mort. Il savait que jamais Scott ne s'en remettrait, c'était la femme de sa vie. Il s'avança, doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, elle semblait encore sous le choc, les genoux replier contre sa poitrine, les mains autour de sa tête probablement pour échapper aux cris de douleur que Jackson poussait encore.  
-Allison ? Écoutes moi attentivement s'il te plait.. Il attendit d'avoir son attention avant de continuer,  
Nous devons sortir d'ici, il n'y à pas de sortie de secours, on devrait aller dans une pièce pour ouverte, et essayer de retrouver les autres, on aura plus de chance de survivre d'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, faisant quand même des petits bruits apeurés.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, les sens en alerte, prêt à esquiver à n'importe quel mouvement.  
Jetant un coup d’œil dans le couloir, il se tourna vers elle, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire face.  
-Tu sais où sont les autres ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut retrouver les autres.  
-J.. Je crois que j'ai vu Isaac se cacher dans un placard tout à l'heure je ne sais pas si il y est encore, dit-elle dune voix tremblante, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.  
Et elle le guida vers le sois-disant placard qu'il ouvrit doucement.

-Qu..Qui est là ? Dit une voix fébrile un peu plus loin  
-Isaac ? C'est moi Stiles, Allison est avec moi.  
Il alluma la lumière de son portable pour voir où était le garçon. Il était recroquevillé en boule dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pitoyable mais bon vu les circonstances c'était normal, enfin il supposait, surtout avec ses antécédents  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers eux, avec crainte comme s'il ne le croyais pas

-Viens avec nous, si tu reste ici il va finir par te trouver nous devons trouver la sortie sinon nous sommes bloqués ici avec un tueur et il te trouvera un jour ou l'autre, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche s'il te plait, je suis actuellement en train de risquer ma vie alors bouge ton petit derrière et fonce. 

Il lui obéis, sachant qu'il était condamné s'il ne bougeait pas d'ici, il se leva avec difficulté, sécha ses larmes, et respira un bon coup avant de rejoindre Stiles.  
-Aucun de vous ne sait où sont Scott et Lydia ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais quand je me suis cacher ici ils ont continuer à courir tout droit donc ils sont plus loins.  
Stiles acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée par le plus jeune. Ils marchaient lentement, les oreilles à l’affût, essayant d'entendre des respirations, ou même ses bruits de pas, quand il vit la porte de la salle de bain fermée à clef. Il était sur qu'elle était ouverte tout à l'heure, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

-Attends.  
Il regarda autour de lui, le silence l'entourait, le laissant nerveux et dans l'insécurité la plus totale.  
Les deux autres le regardait avec peur, ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté.  
Le silence de mort remplissait la maison, laissant un sentiment de malaise dans son corps

-Jackson est mort, il reste Lydia et Scott, il faut que je les retrouve mais je sais que le tueur n'est pas avec eux, on aurait entendu Lydia. Ce qui veut dire... 

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase, une main passa à coté de sa tête, essayant de lui attraper la gorge. Il esquiva de justesse, gagnant quand même une coupure au niveau de sa joue. Il se recula, tenant Isaac par la manche pour l’éloigner de l'homme qui entrait par la porte de sortie. Apparemment c'était la seule, et ils ne pouvaient pas passer par là. Merde, ils étaient bloqués. Il fallait faire demi-tour. Il analysa l'homme, il avait la trentaine, il ne semblait pas fou, juste un peu amusé, oui tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui se n'était pas étonnant.

-S'il vous plait laissez nous partir, nous ne somme que des adolescents, supplia Isaac, les larmes remontant dans ses yeux. Il avait eut de l'espoir pendant un court moment, et ils venaient d'être réduit en bouillis

-Isaac.. il ne nous laissera jamais en vie, encore moins maintenant que nous ayons vu son visage  
Cela eut le don de faire pleurer encore plus le garçon et Allison devint encore plus pâle. Il ne quitta pas l'homme du regard, sachant que c'était une idée stupide de tourner le dos à l'homme. Il tâtonna derrière lui, à la recherche d'une autre pièce, mais il devait distraire l'homme.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques seconde, avec curiosité, amusement, et admiration  
-Hmm je savais que tu nous observait, y a t-il une chance pour que tu laisse les deux autre s'en sortir ? Lydia et Scott ? Il ne t'ont pas vu, ils ne sont donc pas des témoins donc pas une menace pour toi ? N'est ce pas ?, demande-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-Hoo, tu veux négocier ? Désolé Sweetheart, mais aucune négociation ne peut-être faite, je tue pour le plaisir, pas quand je me sens menacé, je ne suis jamais vraiment menacé. L'homme lui sourit, d'un air prédateur, s'en était un, et ils étaient les proies. Les deux autres à coté de lui gémirent de peur à l'unisson.  
-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me tuer, mais que tu es obliger, je suis le fils du Shérif, tu te dis surement que je suis le plus apte à survivre et à aller te vendre à la police.. tu te sens menacé par moi, et pourtant, tu ne veux pas me tuer.. N'est-ce pas.... Contradictoire ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargis, et il s'avança lentement, de quelques pas, pendant que Stiles reculait pour maintenir une distance de sécurité, se rapprochant vers la porte sans paraître plus suspect que nécessaire.

-Je l'avoue, tu es le plus intrigant, le plus intéressant. Tu es différents des autres. La vue des cadavre ne te dérange pas, tu comprend facilement ce qui t'entoure, tu est pourvu d'une logique imparable c'est ce qui te rend si désirable à tuer. Et le fait que tu sois le fils du sheriff n'ajoute que plus de plaisir à tout ça. Et je sais que tu avais trouver la sortie à un moment donné, alors pourquoi avoir fait demi tour. Sauver tes petits amis ? Que cela te ferais-t-il si il mourraient ? Comment te sentirais tu si tu les voyaient mourir, sans rien pouvoir faire ? 

Allison et Isaac frissonnèrent malgré eux à l'image  
\- Jackson est mort, je le sais déjà, on aurait continuer à l'entendre crier sinon.. Et les autres sont sauf, si tu es ici devant moi, le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire sombre. 

Peter arrêta de marcher, et il ne semblait pas secoué plus que ça pour son ami, même si ils semblaient avoir quelques conflits, il ne devrait pas être aussi indifférent à se sujet. Quelque chose clochait chez cet adolescent.

-Tu es le premier qui réagis aussi calmement dans ma petite partie de chasse. Pourquoi la vu du sang ne te fait rien ? Pourquoi la mort de tes amis ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça ? Et si tu t'en fou vraiment, alors pourquoi protéger ses deux-là ? Pourquoi revenir quand tu avais trouver la sortie ?

Stiles sourit, il aimait bien ce gars, vraiment, il sentait l'adrénaline dans son corps, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentis. Son corps reprenais enfin vie. 4 ans dans un état second, ne faisant que le strict minimum pour survivre, manger, dormir, toilettage, et aller à l'école, il était comme une machine qui répétait toujours les mêmes mouvement. 

-Si je répondais maintenant, tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de te retenir de me couper la gorge, son sourire s'élargit quand il sentis la poignet de porte dans son dos. Il continuer à reculer discrètement, tout en distrayant l'homme en face de lui.

-Hoo et tu pense que ça va m’arrêter ? Je pourrais très bien te torturer pour te faire parler, tu ne semble pas pouvoir survivre à ça. 

L'homme fit un sourire en coin, moqueur.  
Stiles répliqua, un énorme sourire sur son visage, les yeux moqueur et joueur  
-Pour ça.. Il faudra déjà m'attraper  
A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque, fit passer les deux autres dans la pièce avant de les suivre et de bloquer la porte avec son corps.  
-Bloquez la porte pendant que je cherche une solution ! Cria-t-il aux deux autres  
Il éclaira la pièce avec la lumière de son téléphone. Il y avait juste un lit, une commode et une armoire, le tout vide, surement une chambre d'amis, ou un ancienne chambre d'enfant. Une fenêtre double sur le mur en face de lui, le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose pour briser la vitre, mais comme il l'avait dit précédemment, la chambre était vide, inhabitée. 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit double, les draps qui le recouvraient. Il entendit des bruit forts à l'extérieur de la porte, vite ! Il pris la chaise qui traîner à coté du bureau, et la bloqua sous la poignée. Il savait que cela n’arrêterais pas l'homme mais il gagnerais au moins un peu de temps pour casser cette vitre. 

-Réfléchis Stiles... réfléchis. Se dit-il à lui-même, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par le bruit de la porte qu'on essayait de forcer depuis l'extérieur. Malheureusement, le temps manquait, et l'homme était plus forts que ses deux amis. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement, les repoussant par terre. Stiles se tenait debout face à lui, Allison et Isaac par terre, allongés sur le dos, trop tétanisés pour pouvoir se relever, ils étaient foutu.

Il pris une grande inspiration, calma son rythme cardiaque, faisant le vide dans sa tête, des millions de pensées arrivaient dans sa tête, ses yeux bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver une solution de dernière minute. Okay il avait foiré, mais paniquer ne changerait rien. Focus !

-Halala, mon cher Stiles, tu pensais vraiment m'arrêter ? Dit-l'homme en sortant son couteau, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
Il ne répondit pas, les yeux voyageant toujours autour de la pièce, elle était vide.  
-Que penses-tu d'arrêter de penser à un moyen de sortir d'ici, avant que j'égorge tes deux amis hum ? J'aimerais que tu t'assoies à coter d'eux aussi gentiment que possible et je ne les tuerais pas tout de suite.

Peter fut perturbé quand le garçon prit un air sérieux, pas de sourire moqueur pas de sarcasme pour masquer sa peur, arrêtant de chercher une sortie, les yeux le fixait avec une intensité qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Oui, il n'était définitivement pas normal.

-Tu penses que je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour eux ?  
Sa voie était sans émotion, ses yeux vides ne cillaient pas. Peter aperçut vaguement les deux autres lycéens regarder Stiles avec de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait détacher le regard du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas le qualifier de garçon quand il le voyait tel qu'il était actuellement, il semblait tellement plus vieux et mature pour son age.

-Tu es dans cette pièce pour les aider non ? Demanda-t-il curieux  
-Je suis ici pour la chasse, et peut-être épargner quelques uns de mes amis par la même occasion, je les aimes biens, mais mourir pour eux il ne faut pas exagéré. Ils se sont mis dans cette situation tout seul, on peut dire que c'est une punition pour ne pas m'avoir écouter.

Peter lança un de ses couteau dans la cuisse d'Isaac, laissant le cri résonner dans la pièce fermée. Allison, pâlissait au son, et à la vision sachant que se serait bientôt son tour.  
Il avança de quelques pas, lentement, il aimait prendre son temps, les laisser terrifiés avant de faire quoi que se soit, les deux lycéens reculèrent, Allison jusqu'au radiateur en dessous de la fenêtre, Isaac de quelques centimètre avant de grimacer de douleur.  
Stiles lui resta debout, sans broncher, regardant le spectacle. Ils étaient à la même hauteur, côte à côte, à quelques mètres quand même.  
Il réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis intensément. Isaac n'était pas loin, le couteau dans sa jambe pourrait être utile. Il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, les entendre crier de douleur. Il les appréciait et ils étaient innocent, naif, ce n'était que des enfants. Il regarda le lit contre lequel il était appuyé. Des draps. Il pourrait s'en servir. Des millions de scénario défilaient devant ses yeux il devait le faire.  
Quand il releva les yeux, il vit tout le monde le regarder, il se concentra sur Peter, qui le regardait intrigué

-Quoi ?  
-Peu importe, je n'aime pas quand on m'ignore j'espère que tu avais une bonne raison.  
Il sourit  
-Je pense que oui, dit-il sauvagement, surprenant le plus vieux  
Tout ce passa extrêmement vite, personne n'eut le temps de réagir à temps pour l'arrêter. Il pris le draps d'un bras, pris le couteau dans la jambe d'Isaac faisant un grand geste dans la direction de Peter pour le faire reculer, il planta le couteau dans la gorge d'Isaac, abrégeant ses souffrance, fit de même avec Allison qui était encore sous le choc et qui n'eut même pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il murmura vaguement une excuse envers Scott. Il accrocha avec rapidité le drap sur le radiateur et brisa la vitre avec son poing. Il plongea à travers le trou qu'il avait fait, et atterrissant presque gentiment sur le sol grâce aux draps. 

Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il couru dans un parc qui était non loin de là, il pourrais plus facilement se cacher, et continuer la partie de chasse. L'adrénaline quitta peu à peu son corps, il se posa doucement contre un arbre, le souffle saccadé, à cause de la course qu'il venait d'achever. Il se rendit petit à petit compte qu'il saignait. Des coupures partout sur ses bras et ses jambes, apparemment la vitre était mal brisée, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'y faire attention, le principale était qu'il pouvait toujours bouger. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, il avait probablement les poignets foulé mais globalement tout allait bien, malgré le sang qui coulait sur ses avant bras et ses jambes. 

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre plus loin. Il stoppa sa respiration, tendant l'oreille pour entendre n'importe quel bruit. Quelqu'un était proche, il ne pouvait savoir si c'était le tueur ou quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait pas le savoir à moins d'y jeter un coup d’œil. C'est pourquoi il se leva, avec quelques difficultés quand même, et jeta un coup d’œil derrière le tronc sur lequel il était appuyer. Il commençait à faire sombre, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils coincés dans la maison ? Il devait être aux environ de 19 heures, et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais bon cela ne ferais plus aucune différence, il ne serais pas plus en sécurité qu'ici au contraire, entre ces quatre murs, les mouvements étaient limités et il y avait peu de chance de pouvoir en ressortir. 

Il plissa des yeux, ses yeux s'adaptant à la luminosité plus faible, essayant de détecter le moindre mouvement extérieur, le moindre bruit.  
Peut être que c'était un animal ?  
Il recula un peu, prêt à repartir dans un endroit plus lumineux, et moins couvert. Il aurait dut y penser avant, si le parc était un lieu pratique pour qu'il puisse se cacher, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que L'homme s'en serve contre lui. Si c'était bien lui qui se cachait à travers les arbres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour courir, qu'il fut plaquer contre le sol, des mains retenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, appuyant sur quelques coupure due à la fenêtre, et un corps fut à califourchon sur lui, immobilisant ses jambes et son bassin.  
Il faillit crier sous la surprise, croyant se faire attaquer par un animal, il se calma vite en voyant l'homme, qui ne manqua pas son soulagement.

-Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais de ta part, mais apparemment tu défis toutes mes appréhensions.  
-Je pensais que c'était un animal, sauvage, dangereux, pas que tu ne sois pas dangereux non plus, mais bon je savais à quoi m'attendre d'un être humain. Sais-tu combien de gens meurent en se faisant attaquer par des animaux ? Je sais nous sommes dans un parc mais se n'est....  
Une main fut sur sa bouche l’empêchant de continuer. Il avait divagué, il n'arrivait plus à se taire, son filtre bouche-cerveau n'existait plus, comme avant. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arriver. Wow, cette homme avait fait réapparaître l'ancien Stiles.

Peter le regarda avec curiosité, Stiles le regardait droit dans les yeux, dans une sorte incompréhension de curiosité, d'admiration et il semblait encore plus surpris par son propre monologue que lui. 

-Ça t'arrive souvent de déblatérer autant de connerie en si peu de temps ?  
-Pas depuis plus de 4 ans, lui répondit le garcon d'une voie distante, en pleine réflexion.

''4ans ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient, le garçon naïf, Scott, l'avait mentionné tout à l'heure. Que c'était-il passer il y à quatre ans pour le changer ?''

-Où sont les autres ? Tu les as finis avant de venir me courir après ?  
L'adolescent le sortis de ses pensées, il le regarda, gagnant un sourire prédateur.  
-Tu veux dire ceux que tu n'as pas achever de sang froid ? Dit-il avec un sourire fou  
Nan je les ai laisser là-bas, ça ne m'amuse plus de les chasser, tu es une cible beaucoup plus intéressante, et excitante, tu rend le jeu meilleur, tu comprend les règles assez facilement, et tu es intelligent, bien jouer le coup de la fenêtre.

-Ouai très bien jouer, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement à cause de ses blessures.

-Les risques à prendre, tu as choisi les blessures les moins grave, bon instinct de survie, malgré le fait que tu te soit fait prendre après.

-Pour être honnête j'ai pas vraiment réfléchis aux bout de verre brisés.  
Il eut un rire gêné, avant de se détendre sous le corps imposant de l'homme.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il les yeux débordant d'une curiosités  
L'homme haussa les sourcils, le regardant quelques instants avant de lui demander calmement

-Tu pense que je vais te le dire ? 

-Pourquoi pas ? Ne vas-tu pas me tuer ? Cela ne change rien pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité naturelle.

-Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point là. Peter. Dis moi Stiles, pourquoi sembles tu si calme à propos de la mort ? Es-tu vraiment aussi suicidaire que les penses tes amis ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé.

-Tu avais trouver la sortie, mais tu est revenu dans la maison, et je ne penses pas que se soit pour sauver tes amis vu que tu en a tuer deux sous mes yeux, même si je pense savoir pourquoi, tu semble légèrement indifférent à propos de tout ça. Et tu ne semble pas vouloir faire quoi que se soit pour te dégager maintenant et tu connais le sors qui t'es réservé

-C'était amusant, dit-il avec un sourire triste, détournant les yeux.  
Je ne m'était pas senti vivant depuis si longtemps, c'est ironique, je suis content de t'avoir rencontrer Peter, merci pour la chasse, je savais pas que ça aurait pu être aussi divertissant, et merci aussi d'avoir laisser vivre les autres, Lydia et Scott sont les deux seuls amis qui me restait, et que j'aimais.  
Tu m'as libérer de moi même je pense.  
Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, parlant plus à lui même qu'à Peter.

-Très bien, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être remercier dans ce genre de situation, soit les gens implorent, ou me crie dessus en espérant que je me rende compte que ce que je fait est mal, il ne savent pas à quel point c'est futile mais c'est amusant. Tu es unique Stiles, je doit t'avouer que te tuer n'est vraiment pas un plaisir pour moi, la chasse est tellement plus drôle.  
Mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne me crois-tu pas capable de te torturer ? Tu semblais indifférent quand je l'ai proposer tout à l'heure.

-Tu m'aime bien, mais je pense que cela ne pourrais que te donner encore plus envie de me faire crier, donc si je pense que tu en est capable. Tout à l'heure pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à m'attraper, j'ai eut une erreur de jugement. 

Il n'était qu'un débutant, être intelligent ne suffisait pas dans ce genre de cas, surtout contre quelqu'un comme Peter.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il décida de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et de se confier à cet homme, qui le comprenait mieux que son propre père.  
-Je suis le fils du shérif, il a arrêter beaucoup de gens, et certains de leurs amis, ou leur famille, pour se venger ont décider de s'attaquer au gamin du shérif pour lui faire payer. Ils pensaient que s'il me retrouvait baignant dans mon sang il partirait en dépression ou se suiciderais. J'avoue qu'au début c'était juste un kidnapping mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je n'ai aucun filtre entre ma bouche et mon cerveau, et ils n'aimaient pas trop cette caractéristique qui me définissait. Ils m'ont battu. Et ont vite ressentis du plaisir à entendre mes cris. Mais ça ne m'arrêtait pas pour autant, je suis atteint de TDHA, et je crois que je suis un trop gros fan de sarcasme pour plaire à quelqu'un. Ils ont pris plaisir à entailler des parties de mon corps avec des couteaux. Sa faisait peur, mais bon au bout de 3 semaines, je me suis rendu compte que la peur n'évitait rien, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais peur qu'ils allaient arrêter, au contraire, alors j'ai arrêter de réagir, j'ai fait le vide dans ma tête pour la première fois et je suis passer ne pilote automatique si on peut dire sa comme ça. 

Okay, quoi qu'il ai imaginer, Peter ne pensait pas que le gosse avait subi tout ça. La plus part des victimes de kidnapping avaient du mal à s'en remettre, et finissaient pas se suicider. Mais cela avait laisser des séquelles apparemment.

-Et tu es resté comme ça pendant tout ce temps. En conclut-il

-Quoi ? Ho non, quand je suis rentrer chez moi il m'as fallut une thérapie et j'allais mieux, je suis revenue à la normale, puis ma mère est morte, me laissant seul avec mon père. Elle restait à la maison parcequ'elle avait prit des jours de congés. Je suis rentrer de l'écoule heureux de pouvoir la retrouver, mais tout ce que j'ai vu c'est son corps immobile dans le salon, recouverte de sang, morte d'une balle dans la tête. J'ai dut m'occuper de lui à l'age de 10 ans, essayant de le faire arrêter de boire, le faisant manger sainement. J'espérait qu'il irait mieux. J'ai eut tort. Il ne s'en ai jamais remis, il n'a jamais arrêter de boire, et j'ai vite compris qu'il m'en voulait pour sa mort, ou alors parce que je lui ressemble. Il a fait une tentative de suicide un jour, 3 semaines après la mort de ma mère jour pour jour, je suis rentré du lycée pour le retrouver un flingue contre sa tempe, le doigt sur la gâchette prêt à tirer. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de cette nuit, juste que j'était plus rapide que lui et que j'ai réussi à dégager le flingue de sa tête au moment où il a tirer. Des gens ont entendu le coup de feu et son venu directement, je me suis retrouver avec une balle dans l'estomac. 

Il regardait dans le vide, revoyant toutes les images devant ses yeux. Il oublia où il était, avec qui, quand. Tout semblait flou, il ne voyait que son père dans sa cuisine, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, les yeux vide, le visage pâle, l'air vaincu.  
Des doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux l'arrachant de ses souvenirs

-Et pourquoi semble tu si insensible au sang ? Il changeait de sujet, ne voulant pas laisser paraître sa curiosité et son intérêt.  
-Je me suis fait kidnappé par un nombre incalculable de gens, j'ai vite appris a me servir de ma tête pour m'en sortir, j'ai fait une erreur la première fois en essayant de m’échapper, et je me suis fait attraper, inutile de dire que j'ai prit chère pour ça. Alors les prochaine fois où c'est arriver, j'ai tuer tout mes kidnappeur avec un couteau, ou un fusil, j'ai vu des cadavres et vu du sang exploser dans tous les sens, je l'ai sentis sur mon visage. Dit-il un léger sourire sur son visage comme s'il se souvenait d'un truc particulièrement amusant. 

Peter dût se concentrer vraiment fort pour éviter de laisser paraître une expressions ahuris sur son visage.  
-Ta famille te manque ?  
-Et la tienne Peter ? Te manque-t'elle ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin gagnant un regard surpris.  
Peter Hale, survivant de l'incendie qui à tuer sa sœur ses neveux, célibataire depuis toujours, tu n'as plus aucune famille. J'ai vu mon père travailler sur cette affaire quand j'étais plus jeune, juste avant que ma mère ne soit attaqué. Je pense qu'il aurai finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas un accident, mais la mort de ma mère l'as trop atteint pour qu'il puisse vraiment y prêter attention. 

Le plus vieux le regarda sans ciller, un léger amusement sur son visage  
-Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup renseigné.  
-La curiosité que veux-tu. Après la mort de ma mère et même un petit peu avant j'avais besoin de me changer les idée et je dois avouer que cette affaire avait l'air vraiment vraiment interessante.  
Alors dis-moi, comment va Mlle Kate Argent ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Peter s'agrandis.  
-Hoo cher Stiles, tu es presque attendrissant. Elle ne s'est jamais porter aussi bien que le jour où je l'ai trouver.  
-Je n'en doute pas  
-As-tu une dernière volonté ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dramatique et comique qui le fit sourire.  
-Un câlin ? Demanda-t-il en faisant ses yeux de chien battus, un sourire honnête.  
-Tu penses que je vais te faire confiance pour un câlin ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour t'enfuir.  
-Ho aller Peter, il faut vivre avec le goût du risque, et puis tu es plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais pas lutter, et je serais bloquer dans tes gros bras musclés, taquina-t-il moqueur  
-Tu en a vraiment envie n'est-ce pas ?  
-Que veux-tu je suis en manque d'affection.

 

Ce n'était pas particulièrement faux, son père ne supportait plus sa vue et ne s'occupait plus de lui, et ses amis n'osait jamais entamer un contact physique avec lui. C'était de sa faute. Il ne supportait pas le contact physique, la plus part à cause de ses kidnappeurs qui étaient un peu trop tactile, et en partis parce qu’il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.  
Il ne comprenait pas quand Scott lui déblatérait ses journées avec Allison et leur proximité mais bon il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas normal.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentis le poids sur ses jambes disparaître, il leva les yeux vers Peter qui s'était lever, pour le voir s’asseoir en face de lui et le porter sur ses genoux, collant leurs corps ensemble  
-Wh- Qu-est ce que tu fais ? Les son étouffés dans le tissus contre lequel il était coincé.  
-Je respecte ta dernière volonté pourquoi ? Lui répondit l'homme, la voix d'un calme incroyable.  
-C'est vraiment ma dernière volonté ?  
Sa voix était aussi calme que celle de l'autre, son corps apaisé, son esprit vide de tout problème, il se sentait flotter. Il ne s' était jamais sentis comme ça avant, et il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Heureusement pour lui il semblait que se fut également l'avis de Peter, car la pression qu'exerçait les bras de l'hommes ne se desserrèrent pas le moins du monde le gardant bloqué dans cette position plus que confortable.  
-Je dois dire que je n'ai plus tellement la force mentale pour le faire.  
-Tu es un sensible dans l'âme ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter.  
-Je ne crois pas au destin, mais tu es le seul qui puisse me mettre dans cet état. Je ne me suis pas sentis aussi calme avec moi même depuis longtemps, confessa Peter, son souffle glissant le long de son cou, lui donnant des frissons.  
Stiles recula sa tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, Peter avec curiosité et amusement, et Stiles avec une admiration non-dissimulée. Il se laissa guider par ses instincts, posant ses lèvres contre celles de Peter, doucement, avec tendresse, un peu maladroitement, étant donné que c'était son premier.  
Il savait qu'il poussait un peu les limites, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps, il était comme posséder.  
Une langue vint titiller ses lèvres. Surpris, il ouvrit ses lèvres, et elle en profita pour explorer sa bouche, toujours en douceur. Il avait un goût formidable, ses lèvres étaient douces, des mains sur ses hanches. Il gémit, assez fort pour faire sourire Peter contre ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement, cassant le baiser qui lui avait complètement retourné.  
-Wow, c'était...  
pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut à court de mot.

Peter sentis son intimité se contracté face au regard que lui lançait Stiles. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres légèrement plus rouge et enflées. Ils haletaient, perdu dans leur monde. Stiles sentis son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique, tapant fort contre sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête.

-Bon aller on y va avant que la police n'arrive, tes deux amis restant ont du les appeler, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas répondre à un questionnaire maintenant.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te suivre ? Demanda Stiles, un sourire en coin, provocateur  
-Tu n'as pas le choix.  
Pour appuyer ses mots, Peter, le bloqua dans ses bras, et se leva, le portant comme un bébé. D'où lui venait cette force ? Stiles ne le savait pas, mais il ne pouvait nier que la position était vraiment confortable.  
-Et puis tu n'as nulle part où aller, comment expliqueras-tu à ton père ce qu'il s'est passer? Et un peu de compagnie ne te ferais pas de mal.  
-Hmm, marmonna-t-il contre son épaule, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de m'expliquer envers mon père. Si je devais m'échapper moi même des kidnappeur, c'est aussi parce que je savais que personne ne me cherchait.  
Il savait que c'était vrai, il n'avait plus personne, encore moins maintenant. Scott lui en voudrait pour Allison, et Lydia parce qu’elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il avait provoquer Jackson exprès et s'en était servi comme appât. 

Au loin quelques sirènes retentirent, l'ambulance, les flics, tout le monde était la pour constater les fait. Alors Stiles le suivit. Somnolant dans ses bras, l'odeur de Peter l'apaisait, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans un lit double, le soleil remplissait la pièce, il avait dormi assez longtemps et se sentait plus reposer que jamais. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. S'il en jugeait le mobilier, ils étaient dans un hôtel, toujours à Beacon Hills. La télé était allumée, les info diffusaient les événements de la nuit précédente. 

Le bilan, 3 enfant sur 6 sont mort, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, et Isaac Lahey, ils ont étés retrouver cette nuit, les parents ont été prévenu aussitôt mais n'ont pas voulu se prononcer.  
Deux survivant, Scott Mccall, fils de l'infirmière Melissa Mccall, et Lydia Martin, qui ont appeler les secours après avoir raconter leur histoire. Ils sont actuellement en interrogatoire, tout le monde essaye de comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'était passer cette nuit là.  
Et enfin, un enfant, n'a apparemment pas été retrouver, Stiles Stilinski, fils du Sheriff Stilinski, a disparut cette nuit, personne ne sait aujourd'hui si il est encore en vie. Des équipes de recherches ont été envoyés pour le retrouver et des photos de lui seront publier dans les endroits publics. Quiconque le voit devra appeler au 911. 

Il sourit, sa vie recommencerait à partir de maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment si ils allaient quitter la ville, rester ici serait risquer à cause des recherches, mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient deux à aimer le goût de risque.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant presque sursauter.  
Leur regard se rencontra, ils sourirent et personne n'entendit plus jamais parler de Stiles Stilinski. Alors que d'autres meurtres dans les environs continuaient de plus en plus.


End file.
